


[podfic] Hold On, I'm Coming

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Carolina Hurricanes, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Premature Ejaculation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:Jeff's relationship history is plagued by premature ejaculation. Jordan refuses to be the next victim thereof - no matter how much Jeff dislikes his methods.
Relationships: Jeff Skinner/Jordan Staal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] Hold On, I'm Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hold On, I'm Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160660) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> from the author's notes:
>
>> For purposes of this fic, Jeff is still a Cane, and that's that on that.
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
> -This podfic was created for Voiceteam Mystery Box, specifically the "In Their Shoes" challenge. The challenge is to create a podfic based on something a teammate likes; my teammate dance likes the sexual dysfunction trope.  
> -The wonderful cover art is from [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/justaphage), one of my other teammates. 

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (6.4 MB, runtime 7:51)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/58f13cpdfz19soe/hold%20on%20im%20coming.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (11.5 MB, runtime 7:51)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s58ecezbvu8pt4p/hold%20on%20im%20coming.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
